TimeLord Troubles
by GSRgirlforever
Summary: 10/Rose- The doctor and Rose find they got a little extra from thier last adventure and they are going to have to 'work' around it. Decided to fix chapter six and give another chapter.
1. Discoveries Made

Discoveries Made

Discoveries Made

Rose walked into the control room to find the doctor sitting in his chair concentrating on nothing in particular. He was staring off into space, not noticing she was in the room until she came right up to him.

She could tell something was bothering him but knew it was going to be a chore trying to get any information out of him. She plopped down on the seat next to him and he looked at her blankly, as if not seeing her at all.

"Doctor?" she asked a little worried and he just began staring intently at her instead.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Rose asked lifting a hand to her face and feeling around. He shook his head animatedly and then quickly got up, pulling levers and pushing buttons on the console.

"I was just thinking we need a holiday" he said with that wide, childlike smile she loved. She smiled back at him, jumped off her chair and held onto the console tightly. His eyes brightened as he pushed a lever down and the ship jumped.

"Where are we then?" Rose asked with a gleam in her eye when the ship stopped jumping around.

"Oh, just a little moon that I happen to know of that has the most fantastic chips" he said offhanded. Rose jumped up and down and clapped her hands.

"I was so in the mood for chips when I got up this morning" she commented.

"I know" he mumbled under his breath as he grabbed his jacket and headed to the door. Rose didn't seem to hear him as she grabbed her jumper and the two of them exited the TARDIS.

As soon as they were out Rose took in a deep breath and instantly her stomach began to rumble.

"Guess that means you're ready for something to eat" the Doctor commented as he began to lead her to one of the shops he knew resided just around the corner. She looked up at him and nodded her head in agreement.

"I'm starving" she said as they turned the corner. She was met with the most amazing sight. There were shops lining both sides of a wide street, vender's yelling their wares to the customers filling the street. There were merchants selling trinkets, jewelry, and so many other things Rose was unfamiliar with.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her over to one of the food shops, "two chips with a side of mustard please?" he asked the clerk and Rose gave him a questioning look.

"Trust me?" he asked and she nodded her head. The clerk handed them a package each and they began to make their way through the market.

The Doctor dipped a chip in the mustard and popped it in his mouth wile Rose looked on with disgust.

"Try it" he said and dipped another chip in the yellow glob, holding it up for her to take a bite. She opened her mouth and he popped it inside. She was startled when she tasted it, her taste buds alive with flavor.

"That" she said pointing to the mustard "is not ordinary mustard. What is it?" she asked as she took one of her own chips and dipped it.

"It's a secret" he said clicking his teeth together with the t. She gave him a sly look "really" he said in response to the look "I tried to get them to tell me but they wouldn't." Rose gave him another look.

"Oh, alright" he relented "I took a sample to the TARDIS for analysis the last time I was here and found out it's the same as what you call ketchup on earth."

"You're joking?" she said "That tasted like more than ketchup" she commented.

"Well" he said with a sigh "it does have a couple other things in it, harmless" he said quickly "well mostly…well maybe…never tested it on humans though…" he trailed off quietly.

He fished in his pocket and pulled out his sonic screwdriver and began to scan Rose. "Mmm…thought so" he said before showing her the screwdriver "see, harmless" he said. The screwdriver could have said she was dying of cancer and she wouldn't have known.

"Are you sure?" she asked

"Yep" he answered popping his p as he did so. He scanned her over one more time, pausing over her stomach. "Definitely" he finished.

Rose shrugged her shoulders and began to once more eat her chips, not noticing the look that passed over the Doctors face when she turned around. He looked at his screwdriver again and took in a deep breath before placing it back in his pocket.

As they toured the shops he stayed just one step behind her the entire time thinking. Whenever she looked at him he plastered his face with a smile and pretended to be enjoying himself.

There was another reason behind him coming here and now that it was confirmed, all he had left to do was figure out how it had happened. He had felt the connection, recognizing it the instant he woke up three days ago.

It was a distinct calling from his old days, when there were still other time lords around and his mind was always active with not only his thoughts, but of the thoughts of those around him. Although there were still only his thoughts circling around in his head right now, he knew that was going to change.

As they walked the shops, stopping here and there to look at something rose found interesting he thought back to three weeks and three days ago. That is when it happened, when they were saving yet another mass of people from certain death.


	2. Remembering

**I guess my knack for subtlety is more prevalent than I first thought. I was sure someone would guess what was up with rose. This chapter will not give you any clues but if you re-read chapter one you might be able to figure it out. Leave me a review with your guesses and I will let you know if you are even close.**

Remembering

As they walked the shops, stopping here and there to look at something rose found interesting he thought back to three weeks and three days ago. That is when it happened, when they were saving yet another mass of people from certain death.

_The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand and they began to run once more towards an unknown destination. The hair on the back of their necks stood on end, not from fright, but from electricity. It was, without a doubt, one of the strangest things the two of them had ever seen._

"_Do you feel it Doctor? I think it's followin us" Rose yelled over her own rapidly beating heart._

"_Fantastic!" is all he said in return as they ran on. Around the next corner they ran onto another small alleyway and into what looked like a dead end._

_The Doctor went up to a door set in the wall and unlocked it with his sonic screwdriver just in time. Rose could feel the whatever just behind her when she was yanked into the building by The Doctor and the door was slammed shut._

_He took his screwdriver and sealed the edges of the door as best he could, wondering if it was going to work against a monster made entirely out of static electricity. It would have been so much simpler if it had been just electricity, but this thing was almost mist like as it gathered outside the door._

_Moving to the window by the door he could see it gathering strength, its color went from clear to a light gray mist. He could practically hear the walls moving with the hum of its power. The two of them backed away from the door and over to the other side of the room where another door opened up to a hallway._

_They quietly moved into the hall and closed the door behind them. "What did you find out then?" he asked Rose, sealing this door as he listened._

"_Apparently everyone had been using this new canned spray to get rid of their static electricity. It was about two weeks later the first victim showed up" she responded "their brains all miss wired" she finished waiving her arms about her head._

"_Wonder what's in that spray?" he began to wonder out loud when Rose pulled a can from her jacket. He graced her with one of his widest smiles and she felt her heartbeat race a little from the look._

"_You are brilliant, you know that" he said and gave her a hug before pulling the can from her hand. He sprayed a bit into the air and gave it a good sniff, pulling back suddenly with a disgusted look on his face. "Well no wonder" he said suddenly, his face brightening._

"_This doesn't eliminate static" he said in a flourish "it contains it" he practically yelled into the air. Suddenly they heard a great cracking noise come from the other room and they looked at each other just long enough to make sure they were both thinking the same thing._

_Run_

_Quickly they ran down the hall and out an exterior door that let out on the other side of the building. The doctor held tight to the can with one hand and Rose with the other, heading for the TARDIS. Minutes later and they were safely within the confines of the ship, her engine giving a steady hum while The Doctor advanced to the controls._

_He took the can and sprayed a bit of it on the panel in front of him. Looking at the control screen he slapped his hands together and gave Rose a bone melting smile while pulling her into an embrace just as strong._

"_You are brilliant!" he practically yelled into the air. He flipped a couple of switches and pulled a lever before running out of the control room and into the hallway. Rose was fast on his heels, knowing full well if she didn't follow him she would lose herself in the ship._

_They ran into the laundry and The Doctor began to open cupboard after cupboard looking for something._

"_Can I help. Tell me what you need and I'll help look for it" she said quickly._

"_There is a can in here that has a big red label on it. It's small…I know I put it in here somewhere…" he went on as Rose began pulling open doors as well._

"_Is this it?" she asked a moment later and he ran up to her._

"_That's it. Fantastic!" and he began to once more run to the control room of the TARDIS, Rose fast on his heels, laughing. _

_The Doctor took the can from rose and plugged it into the control panel, pulled a lever, and then ran to the door. Just as he got there Rose stopped him "what did you do then?" she asked._

"_Oh that" he said like it was nothing "that was just my cloud seeding formula. I pumped it into the TARDIS and shot it into the sky to make it rain" he finished._

"_You mean to tell me you keep cloud whatever in the laundry" Rose asked with a questioning look. The Doctor looked at her like 'of course' and then grabbed for the door to open it._

"_Is it safe? I mean, has it gone? What is rain supposed to do to it anyway?" she asked, standing in his way._

_He rolled his eyes slightly and then impatiently began to explain "Static electricity is caused by a dry climate. I talked to the locals…don't look at me like that, I can do the domestic thing too…anyway" he said getting back to the point and smiling._

"_They said they had been having a really bad drought lately..." he trailed. Rose looked at him like 'go on' and he did. "Dry weather" he said "equals more static" he finished._

"_And making it rain is going to get rid of it then?" she asked finally catching on. He nodded his head enthusiastically as the first signs of a storm began to make itself know outside. _

"_Come on, let's have a look" he said reaching around her and grabbing the knob to the door. She moved out of the way and the two of them went outside. Just as they got to the threshold they both received a really nasty shock._

"_Well you took care of the dryness anyway" Rose commented as she looked at the huge cloud monster standing in front of them "but I don't think the lightening helped" she finished. The Doctor grabbed her quickly, pulled her back into the TARDIS, and slammed the door shut._

_Rose was having a hard time containing a laugh even though she knew the situation was now a bit worse than before. The Doctor gave her rather nasty look and then headed to the console and looked at the screen._

"_The electricity in the air has doubled…" he said animatedly with wide eyes._

_Rose looked at him a little worriedly now "can't we just, I don't know, make a lightning rod or something?" she asked and he looked up at her._

"_That's brilliant, why didn't I think of that?" _

"_What? A lightning rod?" she asked, confused._

"_No, well yes, well kinda…we use the TARDIS to suck up the energy, leaving just the rain to wash down the city…oh you are a smart one" he said to Rose, making her smile._

"_Alright then, how do we do it?" she asked coming up beside him._

"_Like this" he said right before switching a switch on the console. Suddenly the ship was humming at a higher level than before._

"_Is she going to be alright?" Rose asked over the increasing volume of the hum of the ship._

"_Yeah, once the power has been sucked out the TARDIS will transform it. Then there should be nothing left outside but the rain" he said leaning over the console to take a reading._

"_Atmosphere is back to normal" he said and reached over to flip the switch to convert the energy. Rose was so near her shoulder was touching his when he made contact with the switch, and when he flipped it, a rather nasty bolt of electricity shot through the two of them._

_Three days later he found himself sitting in the kitchen, holding a cup of tea wondering what had happened._


	3. Thinking it Through

**Sorry it has taken me so long to post another chapter to this. I have been very busy with work and home. Hope you like it.**

Thinking it through

"Doctor" Rose said a little louder and he finally was jarred from his trip through memory lane. He shook his head and looked down at his blond companion.

"What was that, sorry. I was thinking"

"About what?" she asked.

"Oh...um...well...nothing in particular" he said lamely and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Right" she said and deciding to let him have this one she held up the necklace in her hand again "do you think my mum would like this?"

"Ummm" was his response, how was he supposed to know if Jackie Tyler would like it?

"Yeah, your probably right" she said and he was relieved she mistook that as an answer.

"Do you like it?" he asked her, looking a little closer at the necklace.

"It's pretty" she said, inspecting it once more herself. It was made of what she assumed to be sterling silver with a beautiful deep blue rose pendant attached to it.

He took it out of her hand and placed it around her neck "I think it looks beautiful" he said, pulling out some money from one of his pockets and giving it to the vendor. She gave him a smile and placed her hand is his before the two of them began walking through the shops once more.

His thoughts once more began to touch on what had happened during those three days three weeks ago. Just one little electrical shock had wiped three days of his memory and it disturbed him, the last of the time lords, to lose even an hour, let alone three whole days.

It was apparent that she remembered nothing of those three days either, but he supposed it was different for her. Confined within the walls of the TARDIS it wasn't unusual for her to lose the passage of time, though he was always aware it.

Traveling through time and space made it difficult to discern one day from the next and when they had woken from those three days they were still on the same planet. She had assumed no time had passed and he did not deem it necessary to alert her to the lost time.

Now was a different matter. In another three to four weeks she would know what has changed, even though she did not now. How was he going to explain to her what led to her condition when he did not know himself?

These questions were still running through his mind when they entered the TARDIS once more. "Rose?" he asked.

"Yeah" she said through a barely contained yawn. They had been wandering the shops for hours and she was obviously tired. Deciding he would talk to her tomorrow he told her goodnight and pushed her in the direction of her room.

When she was out of sight he began to think it over again while tinkering with the TARDIS. He could always rely on his ship for a distraction and a means to clear his mind and think. As he began to work on a particular circuit he tried to think of ways to get his memory of those lost days back. The TARDIS hummed in the background and he let his mind wander in sync with it.

Hours later the Doctor found himself standing in the doorway to Rose's room, looking at her like he did most nights. Only this time was different, he could feel her inside his head. He could hear her heart beating as if he were inside her.

But then, he was inside her, part of him anyway. He entered the room and sat in the chair next to her bed that he sat in so many other times. He closed his eyes and cleared his mind, letting the connection strengthen.

Instantly his mind was filled with the sound of three heartbeats. Two fast and one slow. Two soft and one strong. They were in tune with each other, creating a rhythm beyond time and knowledge. He could feel himself floating in warmth, wrapped in it.

Slowly he began to succumb to sleep, falling into a dream state that he only entered rarely. Being a time lord he needed to sleep only a fraction of the time a human does. Usually a twenty minute nap and he was right as rain.

So to say Rose shaking him awake hours later was a bit startling is a little off the cuff. It had only happened once before, when he had had to stay awake for a week straight. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't slept since the moment he found out.

"Doctor? You alright?" she asked again, worry showing on her face.

He quickly got up from his chair and then sat back down just as quickly.

"Doctor, you don't look too good" Rose commented as she placed a hand on his forehead then removed it, knowing she wouldn't know what temperature was right. Suddenly he rose from the chair and bolted for the bathroom.

Rose had never ever heard The Doctor being sick and it worried her. She could hear the tap run for a moment and then he came back out of the bathroom looking like nothing had just happened.

"Doctor?" she said giving him a quizzical look.

"I'm fine" he said quickly "really. Actually I'm a little hungry" he said, which was a bit shocking since he had just thrown up what was in his stomach.

"Are you sure?" she asked and he nodded his head, grabbed her hand and began leading her to the kitchen. When they got there he began to make a breakfast that would normally take five people to eat. There were waffles, eggs, bacon, sausage, potatoes, pancakes...and the list when on.

"Tuck in" he said through a mouthful of egg and he then began to pile egg on her plate as well. She had to admit she was hungry and began to eat as well. This was, to say the least, a little weird. Even for him.

Pushing it to the back of her mind she tried to concentrate instead on her breakfast.

Half an hour later the two of them sat at the table drinking tea, Rose astonished at just how much he had eaten. She knew he had an appetite to hold it all but that was a mass of food. She looked up at him and he had that same contemplative look on his face he had been wearing for the last four days.

"Penny for your thoughts" she said and he looked at her with a questioning look.

"What are you thinking?" she asked this time.

He sat there thinking about what he was going to say in order to get the information he needed. He dreaded telling her but he knew he must. He had decided last night while he was humming along with the TARDIS that the only way for either of them to regain their memory was to explore their minds together.

"I was thinking" he began "remember when we saved those people from the electricity monster?" he asked and her face lit up.

"Yeah, that was fun" she said through a smile "all that running" she finished. She so did love a good run, and so did he.

"Do you remember the day after?" he asked looking down at his cup.

"I know I must have been dead tired because I don't remember going to bed" she commented, not the least bit of worry on her face.

"Can I try something? Time Lord trick." he asked her.

"Sure. Here?" she asked, trusting him completely.

"In the library" he said and got up from his chair "meet me there in twenty minutes" and he left the room without finishing his tea.

**Hopefully you have guessed by now what is happening and I hope you are enjoying it. Leave me a review and let me know.**


	4. Remember

**I am really sorry for the amount of time it has taken me to post a new chapter for this. I do believe I neglected to mention the fact that I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO unfortunately. **

Remember

Rose entered the library to find The Doctor laying on the couch, his eyes closed. She came up beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He covered it with one of his own before opening his eyes and sitting up.

He patted the couch next to him and she took a seat, feeling a little worried. "So what's this little Time Lord trick?" she asked with her tongue sticking out and touching her top teeth. He couldn't help but return the smile.

"Close your eyes" he said to her and she did as instructed. He lifted his hands and placed them on each side of her head "this may feel a little weird at first but just relax" he said before closing his own eyes.

Rose's memories began to pulse through his mind. He passed through them quickly trying to get to the one he so needed to find. Images of the two of them running from an electrical monster appeared in his mind and he slowed his search.

They were suddenly standing in the TARDIS and he was about to touch the console. Rose could feel him in her mind, fast forwarding through her memories. She could sense his desperation when he hooked on one and slowed it down.

She could see his face as she had that day, and she could see herself. How could she see herself? Suddenly she knew. He was in her mind, and she in his. Before she could utter a word other images began to fill her mind.

Suddenly she remembered something she didn't know she had forgotten. Images of herself. Naked, in his arms. The two of them in an eternal embrace. She could feel his hands as they caressed her body, his mouth as it did such wonderful things.

Where these memories? Or were they something else?

"They're memories" he said to her slightly breathless. His mind too was exploring what happened between them.

He could feel everything, how her skin felt beneath his touch, how she tasted, how she smelled. He could feel her all around him as he...

Then he felt something else, and she must have too because she gasped and pulled back, disconnecting them. She looked at him and a tear escaped and trailed down her cheek. She did not pull away like he thought she would when he reached up and wiped the tear away.

"How could..." she began but stopped when her voice began to hitch "Is it true?" she asked.

He looked her strait in the eye and nodded his head. Her hand flew to her stomach "how long have you known?" she asked.

"Four days ago I felt the connection, yesterday I confirmed it" he answered.

"When you scanned me?"

"Yes"

"I don't understand. Why didn't I remember? I mean how could I forget that!" she said almost astonished.

"May I?" he asked as he held his hands up once more. She nodded her head and closed her eyes once more.

Again he placed his hands on the sides of her head, she could hear a tempo playing in her head. It took her a moment before she realized what it was. The tempo was so fast, like the fast rhythm of drums. But it wasn't drums, it was heartbeats. Five of them, running through her mind.

Two of them were fast and the other three seemed to beat in time with one another. Suddenly the connection was lost once more, but this time it was The Doctor who had severed the connection. She looked up at him and smiled.

"That is what I have been feeling for the last four days. Well that and the sickness...and the cravings...oh and the...other stuff" he finished waving his hands in the air.

"What other stuff?" she asked with trepidation. He proceeded to look at everything but her and her face grew flush with embarrassment.

"You mean to tell me when I...?" he just nodded his head.

"Oh. My. God" she exclaimed covering her eyes in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" he said quietly and she looked at him once more. There were many things he expected to happen...except for what did. Rose lunged at him.

**I know this chapter is a bit short but I want the next one to be complete. If you have read any of my work you know I can take a long while to complete the scene I am sure you are about to read. So bear with me and leave a review.**

**Oh, and if you don't like the racy stuff, I suggest you not read the next chapter because that is exactly what it is RACY! Rated X! Consider yourself warned! **

**TTFN**


	5. Actions and words

**WARNING- this is that chapter. If you do not like smut. DO NOT READ! If you do, please read on. **

Actions and words

Rose tackled him, pressing him against the back of the couch, pinning his arms above his head with her hands. She straddled his hips with her legs pinning them as well. A very distinctive "what" was all he got out before her lips covered his in a fevered kiss.

She continued her assault until she felt him begin to melt into the kiss, then she abruptly stopped kissing him and pulled back. Plastered on his face was a wide eyed wild look he often got when he found something new and exciting to concur.

He tried to reign in his reaction to being thoroughly snogged by Rose but his body was steadily beginning to rampage against him.

She must have detected the argument his mind was having against his body because at that moment she moved her hips, causing a plethora of friction between their contacted bodies.

"Rose don't" he said in the most serious voice he could muster at the moment "really, don't" he said to enhance the warning.

"Why not?" she asked, moving her hips yet again. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, willing his body to calm and his hearts to steady.

"We just can't..." he began but her lips rushing his mouth again stopped him from finishing the sentence she knew he couldn't finish anyway.

"I think the damage is already done, don't you?" she asked when she finally released his mouth.

"I...I...I mean..." he began to stutter and her smile grew wider.

"What I mean to say is...well..." to tell the truth he really couldn't think of a reason, but in his mind he still thought it was something taboo, he didn't want to lose Rose and by advancing their relationship he thought that was exactly what was going to happen.

"Rose I just..." he began, but she was determined not to let him think. She descended once more on his lips and urgently begged him with her tongue for entry. She could feel his resolve melting and she released his hands, trailing hers along his arms, across his shoulders, and onto his face.

With his hands now free he had two options, one was to push her away and try to rationalize with her, and the other was to pull her closer and never let go. He was still debating this when she stopped kissing him on the lips and began to trail her mouth along his jaw line.

He closed his eyes and embraced the feel of her lips on his skin. He could feel every taste bud as it passed over his sensitive skin. She lightly bit his neck and he sucked in a breath while unconsciously moving his hands to her shoulders.

Once more she made her way to his mouth and this time he kissed back. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and tasted the adrenaline, hormones, and increased production of pheromones. This knowledge only seemed to spur him on as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in closer.

His hands slowly made their way around her waist and clasped her tightly as he moved his mouth from hers to sample her flesh. He drew a line from her ear to her shoulder with his tongue, further confirming through taste what he already knew.

His own body began to respond to her chemical releases and he could no longer contain his body's reaction to her nearness. She could feel his need grow beneath her and she gyrated her hips again. This time he moaned out loud with the motion.

Suddenly she sat up and he felt an overwhelming sense of loss. This was shortly replaced by another sensation as she began to pull him up by his tie. He was once more sitting upright on the couch but this time Rose was sitting on his lap, straddling him.

She looked him in the eye before leaning in for another steady assault on his mouth. She placed her hands on his chest and began to slide them beneath his jacket. He got the point and quickly shucked the jacket off.

Once he was rid of it he wrapped his arms around her once more, exploring every inch of her back with his nimble fingers. She leaned back and pulled the knot on his tie, loosening it just enough to pull it over his head.

Deciding he was being way too passive at the moment he pulled at the jumper she wore. He grasped the zip and pulled it down. She helped him remove the jumper and then began to attack the buttons on his shirt.

Continuing to feverishly kiss one another both his shirt and her top were off in moments. He was thrilled to discover she neglected to wear a bra and delighted in the sight of her milky flesh. Instantly her nipples became pert nubs beneath his intense gaze.

He couldn't help himself when he leaned down and ran his tongue around the edge of the pink flesh, further causing it to pucker in response. Rose let out what only could be considered a growl when he grabbed the nub with his teeth before enveloping it completely in his mouth.

He could taste her excitement in the overwhelming amount of pheromones in the slight sheen of sweat that began to appear on her skin. He couldn't seem to get enough of her as he lapped up every bit of exposed skin.

Rose thought she had died and gone to heaven. He seemed to be attacking her body with science precision, not missing even a millimeter of exposed flesh. The temperature of her skin rose when she felt his hand move to her waist and play with the waistline of her pants.

He let out a frustrated noise when he couldn't maneuver his mouth any lower due to their position on the couch and before she knew what was happening she was being lifted off his lap and stood in front of him.

His grin widened dramatically right before he pulled at the waistband of her pants once more, sliding them down her legs leaving her panties behind for further inspection. She sucked in a breath when he once again began to lick his way around her body.

He just couldn't get enough of the taste of her. She was filling all his senses. The way she smelled. The sounds she made when he did this 'oh yeah she liked that' he thought to himself, taking note for future explorations.

He loved the feel of her skin, how it prickled when he lightly dragged his fingertips over it. Not being able to take any more she reached down and pulled at the waistline of his slacks. She made her way around to the front and undid first the button and then the zip.

She pulled them down with a flourish along with his boxers. She stood for a moment looking him up and down, taking in the growing evidence of his need. She stepped back up to him and rubbed her pert nipples against his chest and he sucked in a breath.

His hearts were beating out a rhythm too fast for even him to keep up with and he could feel hers as well. She slipped a hand down his front and grabbed him, making his eyes practically bug with the contact right before they closed and he let loose a moan.

She pushed him back on the couch and straddled him once more. She claimed his lips as she pushed herself down on him. The feel of her heat surrounding him was one of the best feelings in the world and when she began to move her hips on him he almost lost his mind.

He once again began to assault her neck, kissing, biting, and sucking as he matched her rhythm thrust for thrust. It had been so long, well only three weeks but that didn't count. She was everywhere, in his mind, his soul.

She touched places on him, in him, that he had forgotten existed. They moved as one, running towards a goal they both so wanted to reach. How could he not remember this!

Rose leaned back and he thrust deeper into her, her slick heat enveloping all of him in one turn, then releasing him the next. His senses were on overload as they each neared completion. He could sense her getting closer to the end and he drove into her with reckless abandon.

So long he had wanted to take her, to make her his for the rest of her life. So long had he wanted to feel what it would be like to climb the mountain and fall over the edge with her. And they were climbing, the two of them. They were so close to the peak of ecstasy he could see the cliff lingering in front of him.

She cried out his name and he knew she was falling, he dove into her deeper, harder, faster and soon he was there with her, calling her name in return. Following her over the cliff and then floating with her in heaven.

She collapsed on him, breathless. He too was finding it hard to calm his breathing, but eventually they did recover. They stayed there for endless moments, still connected. Body, mind, and soul.

"Rose" he said gently, the sound of his voice reverberating through his chest and into her ear.

"Yeah" she answered feeling the first bits of sleep starting to take over. Their lovemaking had left her a little tired and she could feel her body relaxing.

The Doctor could tell she was close to sleep "We still need to figure out how this happened…" he stopped talking when he could feel her steady breathing against his chest.

**Please leave a review and let me know what you thought of the chapter. More to come…**


	6. Mindful Thinking

The Doctor gently slid from benieth Rose, settling her down on the couch and tucking her under a blanket

The Doctor gently slid from beneath Rose, settling her down on the couch and tucking her under a blanket. He gathered his clothes and dressed before sitting in the chair opposite her.

While she slept he thought about what they had done. He crossed a line with her he had never intended to and the ramifications of doing so were great. He had dreamed of having those moments with rose for so long, too long.

He lost count how many times he wanted to do more than just hug her tight to him, wanting instead to deepen the relationship they had. But the one reason he never pursued it was because of the one reason now steadily and slowly growing inside her.

There had never been a half human, half timelord baby and it worried him. The incubation time back home, oh so long ago, had been a year. Would this be similar, or would it be shorter because she was human?

He sat in that chair for endless moments listing all the questions he had about the health of Rose, and the baby. She was only three weeks along. What if her body rejected the alien DNA?

He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and scanned her body once more but without a more thorough scan he couldn't tell much more than what he already knew. The connection between himself and the baby was there, but it was different from the last time he had children.

That was another thing, Rose had never had children and he was practically an old hand at it. How was she going to take it, he knows his admission to her about being a father before surprised her. That's why he changed the subject so quickly.

It hurt to think of the ones he lost in the time war but maybe this could be a new beginning for him.

Rose turned over on the couch and he looked up from his thinking to take her in once more. Her hair was mussed from their time together and her cheeks were a bit rosy. She looked magnificent.

If there was anyone he wanted to be the mother of his children, it was her.

She pulled the covers around her a bit more and he smiled at the way a light snore escaped her lips.

He retreated back to his thoughts, now creating a list of the items he would need to stock the medi-bay with for the upcoming months. They would have to make some trips for supplies, medicines, and other bits and bobs.

It still bothered him how he could lose three days of time. He was a timelord, a man who could feel the turning of the Earth below his feet, a man who traveled time and space, never losing track of where he was, and more importantly when he was.

He delved deeper into his mind to try and retrieve the missing days, going back three weeks. He could clearly see them in the control room, a smile gracing Rose's face even though he had gotten them into an even bigger mess.

He remembered touching the switch and Rose… he was so close. He ran through the halls of his mind, opening door after door, looking for the one that would lead him to the memories he sought.

When he had looked through Rose's mind he only got little snippets of memory, like the wiring in the TARDIS, not all the connections could be made.

Rose turned in her sleep again and he pulled out of his memories to take a look at her, wondering what would happen in the coming months. A smile lit his face when he imagined her ripe with child and knowing it was his.

Warmth spread over him as he felt the baby in his mind…but wait. This was different, the connection was just as strong but muttled somehow, like there was an echo, and then suddenly he understood.

Astonished he got up from his seat and walked back over to Rose. He gently placed his hand on her stomach and closed his eyes. He could feel it…or should he say them. There was not just one child in there but two.

A sudden urge for chips overpowered him and he took in a deep breath, this was going to get old. Never had he wanted chips so much as he did the last three days. He wondered if he was ever going to be able to eat them again after this was all said and done.

Rose turned again and the blanket dislodged from her shoulders slightly. He sat himself on the floor and held his hand on her stomach, enjoying the moment and the gentle, steady tug at the back of his mind.


	7. Informing Mom

Rose was a bit surprised when she woke an hour later, still laying on his chest

**Before you read this chapter, go and read chapter six one more time. This is actually the original chapter six with some changes. I love the reviews I get from all of you and your encouragement about this chapter was great and I agreed with the comments. **

**Just one little note: I love constructive criticism, without it I would not be able to be the writer I am today (I actually do have an English degree and write more than just fanfiction), but to give criticism without a positive is not constructive and can actually be detrimental to anyone's writing.**

**Rant over, enjoy the chapters.**

Rose was a bit surprised when she woke an hour later, feeling The Doctor beside her. He was watching her sleep and she looked up at him. He was fully dressed and sitting on the floor with his hand on her stomach and she smiled.

"Your beautiful" he said "and how could you not be" he continued as he splayed his hand further on her still flat stomach "when you have part of me growing in you" and he kissed her.

"Who are you and what have you done with The Doctor?" she asked, giving him a once over.

"Oh, he's still here" he responded through kisses "he's just trying to…keep…it…all…together" he finished, placing small kisses on her bare shoulder and neck as he went.

Rose couldn't help but be flattered by his attentions. She was not used to receiving them. Although the two of them had always been close, they had never breached that line before and it was all new territory for the both of them.

"Chips?" he asked and she nodded her head.

"Now" he said putting his trainers back on "what do you want with your chips...wait, don't tell me" he said quickly before sucking in a breath and closing his eyes. Rose looked on in interest as he did this.

"Got it" he said suddenly, startling her "Chips and vinegar right?" she went to answer but was cut off by him "of course I was right, can't have been wrong with an urge that strong..." he mumbled.

Rose rolled her eyes at him "Doctor" she said and he stopped talking and looked at her with a questioning stare. "Chips" she said and he began to move before abruptly stopping to look at her.

She gave him a wide smile and he rushed up to her, gave her a kiss and ran off before she could say another word. While he was out he gathered his thoughts on how he was going to break it to Rose she was carrying more than one.

He was back a short time later with two packages of chips along with two large cups.

"What's that?" she asked and he handed one over. She took a sip and thought she had died and gone to heaven, it was just what she wanted.

"But I didn't ask for this" she commented before taking another deep pull. He responded by placing a hand on her stomach "he did" he said in reply. Rose stopped short.

"He?" she asked looking at him.

"The baby. He asked for a strawberry shake, extra thick" he said like it was a request he'd gotten a hundred times before.

Rose was stunned; she was having a baby boy! "I'm having a boy?!"

The Doctor looked up at her "Yeah, though she's the one who wanted the chips...had quit an argument over it too...that was until I told them they could both have what they wanted. Knew you wouldn't mind..." he trailed off when he looked over at Rose.

She was staring at him slack jawed. "What do you mean 'they'?" she asked.

"The babies" he replied, not cluing into the fact that Rose was having trouble adjusting to the news that she was having two babies. "I'm surprised you didn't feel them fighting, had to break them up at one point...hope that doesn't happen after their born..." he began to ramble again.

"Doctor!" Rose yelled and he finally realized something was wrong.

"What? The shake not good?" he asked testing his own and finding it tasting to his satisfaction.

"You just sit there and tell me I'm having twins like it's nothing! I just learned I'm pregnant and then you lay this on me?" Rose sat taking in deep breaths. The Doctor sat beside her and took her in his arms.

"I'm sorry Rose. I've felt the connection for a while now and have had the chance to adjust. I'm really sorry to tell you that way, I didn't mean too" he said quietly, "though I just figured out before you woke that it was plural." He finished.

"You can feel them?" she asked "why can't I?"

"I don't know, maybe it's a little different because your human. Never really thought about it...come to think about it..." he said while pulling out his sonic screwdriver.

"Ah..."

"What?" she asked a little worried.

"Well...I'm not really sure. This is all new to me as well. We never reproduced like this on Gallifrey and… I really don't know what to expect."

"They seem to be fine, but let's go to the medibay so we can do a full scan." Rose nodded her head and the two of them headed out of the library. 'That was easier than I thought it would be' he thought to himself.

He was just making his way out the door when he felt a pull at the back of his mind.

"Better bring that drink and chips, they really want them" he said over his shoulder. Rose found it a little disconcerting that he knew what the babies were feeling and thinking but picked up the packages and followed him.

**I decided this needed some redoing. I just wasn't happy with the way it was and I feel a little better replacing it.**

**Connie**


	8. Saying Hello

**I know It's been a bit since I posted, but I was running out of thoughts, entering the horrible abyss of writers block. Block left for a bit, so you get a chapter. Enjoy.**

Rose was just about done with the chips and shake when they entered the medi-lab and felt very appeased at the moment, though she was a bit worried about the babies. It was still a bit difficult for her to think of herself as pregnant.

She was only three weeks along and wouldn't be showing for a couple of months yet. In strictly human pregnancies she would never have known she was pregnant. She hadn't even missed a cycle yet. It was astounding to her.

The Doctor motioned for her to take a seat on the exam table and she hopped on with no effort at all.

"Lay down" he said and she complied, feeling a little silly.

"Now lets take a look" he said as he pulled over the scanner. Once it was placed over her stomach he turned it on and took his first look at them.

"They are a little bigger than I would have thought for three weeks, but otherwise seem healthy" he said with a smile "want to see?" he asked her. She nodded her head and he moved the monitor so she could get a look.

She sucked in a breath as she saw them. She couldn't tell which was which, noticing they were still looking a bit tadpoley. "Are they supposed to look like that right now?" she asked, trying to hide her concern.

"Babies in their third week are usually like this yeah, for humans anyway" he responded.

"What do you mean, for humans?"

He was afraid to tell her she may be pregnant for a year but took in a deep breath and spit it out before he could change his mind "well…on Gallifrey it took a year, so they wouldn't be this developed yet. The only reason I can feel them is because TimeLord children develop their brains before any other organ" he explained.

Rose's eyes practically bugged with the information she was given. "You mean to tell me I'm goin to be pregnant for a year?" she asked loudly.

"Maybe not" and he pointed at the screen "they are on par in development with a human child. That's what I was saying when I said they were a bit big for their age" he replied, hoping to stem her worries.

With all the cravings and morning sickness he wanted this pregnancy done just as much as she did. The two of them stared at the monitor and watched the babies. One of them jutted out a limb and touched the other.

"Oi, non of that missy. Leave your brother alone" the doctor said to the screen and then they witnessed the other baby do the same thing.

"Gunna have fun with these two" he further commented with a smile. Rose couldn't help but give a giggle.

"Can you really talk to them?" she asked.

"It's more like sensations right now, a gentle push on my thoughts leading me to what they want" he explained. Rose was a bit sad she couldn't sense them.

"You'll be able to too, in about another week or so" he said, noticing the sadness in her eyes.

"Yeah?" she perked up.

"Yeah, yeah" he replied with a wide grin.

"Now…" the Doctor began but paused, looked at Rose with wide eyes and then bolted for the bathroom. Rose felt a little bad that he was the one who had to go through this and not her 'wait a tic, no I don't' she thought to herself.

She got up off the medi-bed and headed to the bathroom to make sure he was alright. She found him hugging the bowl and trying to take deep breaths to stem the sickness.

"I have never been this sick" he commented "was your mother sick a lot when she was pregnant with you?' he asked her, not moving from his position.

"Almost her entire pregnancy" Rose answered with sympathy.

"Oh no! I refuse to be sick for that long. We are going to have to do something about this." He timidly got up off the floor, washed his mouth out, and headed out the bathroom "I have never been sick and crave something at the same time. You just had chips and you already want some more?" he looked at her astonishingly.

Rose just gave him a shy look and nodded her head "to be fair, I loved them before" she said following him "Where we going?" she asked.

The Doctor looked at her for a second and then answered "the library, we have some research to do. I don't know about you but I know very little about human reproduction and I'd say this is a pretty good time to bone up on the subject, don't you think?"

Rose had to admit he was right, according to him the babies were developing at human rate. She wondered if this scared him a bit, not having the usual all knowledge to tackle this as he would a monster from a strange planet.

She inwardly sniggered at the thought of him running from a five year old, not knowing what to do.

"You know I was a parent before" he commented, seeing the same image run through his mind. This was a new development.

Rose stopped in her tracks, did he say that because of what she was thinkin'.

The Doctor turned and took her in his arms, "Yes Rose, I don't know how but yes. That's why I have the sickness as well. Problem is…I don't know how to turn it off…well maybe…no, that wouldn't…maybe…nah, not that either…"

"Doctor" Rose said to him but he kept on rambling. Rose decided to take a different measure to get his attention.

She grabbed his head in her hands and pulled him in for a kiss. At first he acted surprised, widening his eyes. That was until she deepened the kiss and pushed him up against the closest wall. Slowly he tightened his grip on her waist, drawing her in as close as he could.

She reached her hand down from his face and began to trail it down his body, finally landing on his waist. It was when she began to undo his belt that he put a stop to it. He grabbed her hands with his own, stopping them from getting his zip all the way down.

"Rose, my Rose" he said gently into her ear, pressing his face against her cheek. He wanted to make love to her again and again, but they needed to find out exactly what happened, and what they were going to do.

Her breathing steadily began to slow and she leaned her entire body against his in defeat. "Why?" she asked. The damage had already been done, and they had done it just hours ago.

He pulled her face up gently with a hand to meet her eye to eye, "there is nothing more in this world I want then to make love to you again, but we need to figure this out."

She hated it when he was all serious like this, makin' sense and talking regular. Not a mile a minute like she loved so much. He smiled down at her "I'll try to do that more often then."

"Ug" she exclaimed "can't I have one thought runin' through my head without you knowin' it" and she stomped her way to the library. The Doctor close behind her, enjoying the sight of her bottom.

**New development, the poor Doctor already had enough running through his head without all Rose's thoughts as well. Hope he can handle it. Leave me a review and make my day, I love them so much.**

**Connie**


	9. Jack

Once they were back in the library The Doctor began to pull out book after book of human anatomy, and more specifically, repro

Once they were back in the library The Doctor began to pull out book after book of human anatomy, and more specifically, reproduction. Rose looked on in astonishment as he read through one book then another at lightning speed.

"Well" he said as he tossed the last book on the table to meet the others "that done. Now to figure out…" just then the TARDIS gave a shudder.

"Oh alright" he said to the ceiling and slapped his hands on his knees before getting up "come on, the TARDIS needs some power. Want to go see ol' Captain Jack?" he asked.

Rose was up in a moment and walking with him to the control room, maybe she could learn a couple of tricks fro… she stopped that thought before The Doctor heard it, keeping it at bay for now.

She was going to have to try and reel in her thoughts while she was around him from now on.

"That might not be such a bad idea" he said as he began to push buttons and pull levers "maybe Jack can help us out with that, eh?"

Rose nodded her head and held on to the console, anticipating the jostle of landing. To her surprise it was a lot smoother than it usually was and she didn't even fall down, pity, she liked that part.

"Me too" he said coming up to her and handing her a jumper "It's a bit nippy outside" he explained. Just as she was zipping up the two of them heard pounding on the door, followed closely by Jack yelling in at them.

"Jack my boy!" The Doctor exclaimed as he opened the door. Jack barreled the Doctor into a hug and then turned to Rose and gave her the same.

"Hey Jack" she said as he pulled her off the ground and turned her around in the air. She let out a hearty laugh and he placed her back on the ground.

"Oh I missed you two" he said with a grin "the ol girl need some power?" he asked.

"Yeah, just a couple a days worth and she'll be good to go" the doctor said while petting the side of his ship "care to put us up for that long?"

"Wouldn't hear of doing anything else, close quarters, but should be fine" he said. He turned to Rose "You look fantastic, positively glowing. How has…" he continued to talk with Rose as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and the two of them walked off.

The Doctor watched them for a minute before following them to the entrance to Torchwood. Things were going to be so different from now on. The Doctor didn't feel right having Rose come with him to travel.

More often than not they ended up in trouble, life or death situations were a daily part of their lives. But neither could he imagine going anywhere without her. Maybe for the next year they could tone down the traveling a bit, maybe go only where he knew she would be safe.

"Doctor?" Jack yelled back to him and he sped up to walk with them.

"You looked a mile away back there" he commented.

"Lot on my mind Jack, lot on my mind."

"I'd say" Jack said back to him while eyeing Rose. The Doctor was a bit surprised and guessed Rose was too, by the look on her face.

"Oh come on guys, don't you think I'd see a pregnant woman when I saw one, a pregnant anything for that matter" he finished "congratulations by the way."

The Doctor smiled at the man "thanks…though we do need a little help?"

"Anything" Jack answered "though I never have raised a child before…"

"Not that kind of help Jack" the Doctor said with a glare "something else, but first, Rose here is dying for something to eat…something other than chips" he put in, giving her a look.

"Oh, alright" she practically whined.

Jack swallowed a laugh and the three of them headed into torchwood.

**I know short chapter but it was a really good place to stop. Leave me a review and I may be able to pump out a couple more chapters (hint hint). **


	10. Chapter 10

As Rose was tucking into a large plate of food Jack and the Doctor stepped into the other room to have a discussion

**This chapter took me forever to write. Hopefully I will have better luck with the next one. I really hate keeping you guys waiting. Leave a review and let me know if it worked…or if it didn't.**

**Connie**

As Rose was tucking into a large plate of food Jack and the Doctor stepped into the other room to have a discussion.

"This is so new to me" the Doctor commented "there has never been a human-TimeLord baby before and I just don't know what to expect." It took a lot for the Doctor to admit this and Jack was surprised the man was willing to accept it.

"What is it you want me to do?" Jack asked him.

"When I did a scan of the baby in the TARDIS it seemed to be more advanced than even a human baby should be at three weeks. I didn't tell this to Rose of course, didn't want to worry her" he went on.

"We can do another scan here" Jack offered and the Doctor nodded his head in agreement.

"I was hoping we could gain a bit more insight into it" the Doctor said.

"Why are you so sure she is only three weeks along?" Jack asked.

"Well on Gallifrey, when the fetus was three weeks into its development, the mind was developed enough to transmit thought processes to other Time Lords."

"And since you could feel this connection you assumed the baby was three weeks into gestation?" Jack asked.

"Yes, that's it exactly" the Doctor returned.

"Is there any way you could be wrong?" Jack asked.

"Well…" the Doctor replied.

"Is there more your not telling me?" Jack asked, "because the more information I have, the better the guess I can make" he finished.

The doctor scratched the back of his head and looked down at the floor "to tell you the truth Jack" he began "I really don't remember."

"What do you mean you don't remember" Jack said with a smile "if I had been the one making love to Rose, there is nothing that would make me forget."

"The situation is a bit…complicated" he replied.

Jack gave him a look and the Doctor took a seat and began to explain everything. Jack sat and listened to the whole account, wondering how a man who could feel the earth move could lose time.

"Well I suggest we do that scan, see if we can narrow it down a bit" Jack said getting up and heading out the door.

The doctor stood up and followed him out the door, no less disturbed than he was a few minutes before.

Rose was sitting in the kitchen with a contented look on her face and an empty plate in front of her when Jack came up to her with a smile. She returned the smile with one of her own.

"The Doctor here has suggested we do a scan of the baby with some human equipment" Jack told her and her smile wavered.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked and Jack was quick to assure her there was not.

"The Doctor did a scan already though, so if there is nothing wrong, why do I need another one?" she asked looking from Jack to the Doctor.

"Doctor?" she said, giving him a look.

"Really Rose, there is nothing wrong. I just want to use some human technology to compare" he explained.

Rose took him at his word and agreed to the additional scan, getting up from the chair and following Jack to the lab. She jumped up on the table and lay down as instructed by Jack while The Doctor stood beside her.

As Jack did the scan, The Doctor looked on, getting more and more curious by the minute. Slowly thoughts of what could have possibly taken place began to invade his mind. He watched on as Jack took measurements.

When he was done he put the machine away and looked at the two of them "from what I can tell using the human scanner equipment your about five weeks along."

"Five weeks? But I thought…" she began.

"Because these are human/TimeLord babies, it's hard to pinpoint the time of conception" Jack began to explain "don't worry, they are very healthy. Look" and he gave her the pictures he took.

Rose had to take his word for it because the picture was just a black and white blob to her. "Alright, but if your lying to me…" she left it there, she knew their imaginations would fill in the gaps.

"Six weeks huh? Seems to me we're missing a bit more than just three days there" she commented getting off the table and walking out of the room.

Jack looked over at the Doctor quizzically, "Ah…thought it would take a bit longer to figure that out" The Doctor commented as she rubbed the back of his neck. Jack outright laughed. Seems the Doctor finally met his match.

He ignored Jack and walked out of the room to find rose, he suddenly had the overwhelming urge for some "Oh no. Not those" he said loud enough for everyone to hear "you are not eating those. I am not eating those" and he chased after Rose before she got to the pears.


	11. He Dreams

**I am so sorry for taking so long to post to this story, I have been very busy with school. I just finished my last final and have a glorious month, four weeks! To devote to whatever I want. Yeah!!!**

**Enjoy, Connie**

He was just in time to see her licking the juice of a pear off her hand after having bitten into the fruit. The look of disgust on his face was priceless and she had to laugh.

"It's not funny" he said with his own slight smile. He had to admit she looked pretty good with juice dripping down her chin. He had to find some other fruit that was just as juicy and recreate this scene in private.

It was driving him mad.

Jack nudged the Doctor out of his thoughts and plopped himself at the table with Rose.

"You know Doc, most juices and flavorings come from pear juice. Just look on any product said to have real juice in it."

The Doctor got a look of abject horror on his face at this knowledge and proceeded to swear off any juice that was not made by himself. He would crush the grapes himself if he had to. Shaking off the thought of consuming, without his knowledge, pear juice he sat himself at the table and the three of them began a light conversation.

It was nice, Rose thought to herself, to get back to not having to think of the predicament she and The Doctor now found themselves in. She laughed as Jack preceded to regal them on some of the happenings at the hub and was content to listen as him and The Doctor got into a discussion about some part or other the TARDIS needed.

It wasn't until she was being lifted from the chair that she realized she was drifting off to sleep. The Doctor was carrying her to the TARDIS, and try as she might she was unable to stop him from carrying her the whole way.

Once she was safely within her own bed, The Doctor slipped off his own clothes and under the covers with her, admitting that he too was a bit worn from the activities of late. It wasn't long before he was asleep and dreaming.

_He and Rose sat at the top of a gently rolling hill, looking at the sky, dark with night and filled with stars. He began to point to the different constellations and explain where their names had come from. _

_He watched her as she looked on in amazement, listening to every word he spoke and hanging on to every moment he spared her way. He could see the wonder in her eyes as he regaled her of the romantic past of the stars._

_He talked of the birth of this star and the death of another, how he would love to show her all of them and how they spoke of untold history and futures yet to be imagined. He watched as her eyes grew mist at the thought of such a sight and vowed to do what he said he would._

_He looked up at the sky and then back down at Rose. He marveled at her swollen womb and the future they were making for themselves. His smile was only exceeded by her own as she placed a hand on her stomach and gently rubbed._

_He looked into her eyes and saw the love he felt for her reflected in her eyes and his hearts swelled. Never before had he felt so complete, the two of them, sitting there on that knoll, looking out at the night sky. _

_He gazed into the valley below and to a lake that spanned miles, the stars were reflecting in its glassy surface. Rose hummed contentedly beside him, happy in the moment. _

_The sky soon turned from black to deep blue and then lighter, announcing the beginning of a new day. He sat on, watching as the suns rose above them. In the light of the day he could see the rich green grass of the valley and the deep blue of the lake. _

_He could see the two of them staying here forever, raising the family that now grew inside Rose. She was no longer just his companion, not that she ever was. She had always been a little more than that to him._

Rose smiled in her sleep, feeling and somehow hearing what he was thinking.

_He sat there on the green grass and thought about what they were going to do next, was she going to want him and her to (gulp) marry?_

_Was she going to want him to become domestic? Could he?_

Rose wanted to know what the answers to those questions were just as much as she didn't. Not wanting to impose on his thoughts any longer she began to get up, her stomach so much larger in the dream than in real life she had a hard time getting up.

_He felt Rose getting up beside him and jumped up, grabbing her hand and helping her off the ground. The two of them began to walk down the gentle slope of the hill towards the lake. It was then that he saw the trees._

_They were green, lush, and full of…he gasped…pears. Rose walked up to one of them and plucked one off the tree, and pulling to her mouth, took a languid bite of the juicy fruit. The syrup from the pear dripped ever so slowly down her chin, and he sucked in a breath._

_So much did he want to lick the syrup from her chin and then move on to other places, had it been anything but pear juice, he would have done just that. Suddenly, without control, he did just that. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her in close._

_Sticking his tongue out, he gently licked the syrup from her chin and kept going until he got to her mouth…_

He woke with a start, not believing what he had been doing just moments before in his dream. Once he had calmed down a bit he settled back down against Rose and fell back to sleep. Beside him Rose was smiling, because she too was having the same dream.


	12. She Dreams

**I decided to reward you all with an additional chapter. I have several more; I was on a roll tonight. Hope you enjoy and be kind, leave a review. Let me know how I'm doing.**

**Connie**

Rose had a hard time getting back to sleep again, the images of the dream so real had her wanting to go to the place. She was sure it had to be Earth, or some other planet similar in looks and habitation.

As much as she wanted to walk on that green grass, her body soon took over again and she fell asleep, trying to recapture that wonderful place.

_Rose found herself once again on the green grass of the little hill, only they were closer to the edge of the lake than before. The Doctor's arm was around her back and she was thankful for the support._

_They strolled along in gentle reprieve. She could still taste the pear on her lips and it amazed her how vivid this dream was. Their steps were muted and slow as they made their way around the lake slowly._

_Rose could swear her womb grew larger the further they walked, but attributed it to the walk itself. She laid a hand on her protruding belly and could swear it felt larger than it was. She looked up at The Doctor and he was looking back at her with concern._

_Gently he pressed a hand at the small of her back, urging her to walk towards a structure that she now recognized as the hospital from New New York. It was in perfect form and gleaming. She was about to question why they were there when a pain ripped its way through her body._

The Doctor began to wake, suddenly knowing what the dream was about.

_Again she felt a pain ripping through her abdomen and she doubled over with it. They slowly progressed to the hospital, passing the TARDIS and making their way to the white structure instead. She tried as hard as she could to quicken her pace, but found it to be impossible as the pain began to intensify._

Rose woke suddenly, still feeling the ghost of pain she was feeling in her dream. The Doctor was hovering over her, a worried expression on his face. As the last of the lingering sensations left her her breathing tapered and she calmed.

She could tell he had been worried about her and had ended the dream. She placed a hand on her stomach and could actually feel a slight bump where it had once been flat. She had grown. By the look on The Doctor's face, he too was seeing the difference in her body.

"Why don't we go see Jack" he said more than asked as he got up out of bed and began to dress. Rose nodded her head and began to dress as well. Her pants were tight and she gave up trying to button them.

They made their way out of the TARDIS and into the hub. Rose was rapidly getting the urge to eat a pear and was fighting hard to control the urge, why did she want this particular fruit so badly? The instant they entered the hub, instead of heading to find Jack she headed straight for the kitchen instead.

"Rose, don't you dare!" was The Doctor's words before she disappeared behind a door.

"What's up doc?" Jack said with a smile.

"Oh very funny" was his reply "Rose will not stop eating that infernal fruit and every time…" he stopped talking and began to quickly walk towards the door Rose had disappeared behind. Jack wasn't far behind her.

"Why do you hate them so much?" Jack asked as they made their way to the kitchen.

"I just do, leave it at that." Jack shrugged his shoulders and followed him.


	13. TMI

Rose was just biting into a pear when he caught up to her. Where did she even get it? He wondered to himself. He swore he could actually taste it himself, and was actually thinking of taking a bite of it.

He shook his head enthusiastically and headed to Jack's office instead. That particular craving was going to have to go unfulfilled.

He sat down on the couch in Jacks office and closed his eyes. He mentally began to open the doors of his mind and venture inside. He found the day he and Rose were combating the electricity monster he accidentally created (not that he would admit it out loud).

He could see the two of them standing at the console and reaching over. He once again felt the enormous shock rock through his body and into Rose's. His eyes suddenly popped open and he stood up, running out of the hub and towards the TARDIS.

Jack and Rose looked on as the Doctor sat in the office on the couch with his eyes closed. The two of them had never seen him so upset about something, but they both guessed the loss of time to a Timelord would be upsetting.

They had just begun discussing what was going to happen now when the Doctor stood up suddenly and ran out of the hub. The two of them were close behind him, all heading towards the TARDIS.

When they got there the Doctor ran in and stood beside the console, looking up at the ceiling.

"Alright, why'd you do it?" he yelled to the room.

The ship instantly began to hum in reply.

"Oh, don't give me that, you know full well it should have been left up to the two of us. How long?" and again the room was filled with the hum of the ship, it carrying the tone of a child caught in the act.

The Doctor stood there for a few moments longer, "anything else I should know?"

The ship replied with another measure of humming and a shocked look overcame his face, "what!?" he yelled.

Rose came up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, wondering if he was alright. Maybe there was something wrong with the ship and they were stuck for some reason, they did come to power her up after all.

"Doctor, what's wrong?" she asked quietly.

"I really don't know how to say this but…" he looked down at her with soft eyes, "the TARDIS says your ten weeks along and…"

"The TARDIS says what? I don't get it. How long were we out of it?"

The Doctor looked very put out and stood there for a long time, pulling on his ear and rubbing the back of his neck.

"You better tell me! It's my body." She yelled at him.

"Apparently" he began, giving the ship a nasty look "we were…different, for lack of a better word, for about 2 weeks."

"What" she responded loudly, looking up at the ceiling of the TARDIS herself. Jack backed himself out of the door of the ship and headed back to the hub, feeling very sorry for both the Doctor and the TARDIS.

He also had a smirk on his face.

"How could we have been out of it for that long! You" she said, now pointing at the Doctor with a very Jackie like look on her face "you all powerful Timelord…how can you lose two weeks?"

Her thoughts were interrupted when the TARDIS let out a very loud hum, getting the attention of them both. Rose stopped ranting long enough to allow the ship to give the information to the Doctor.

The Doctor stood there listening to what the ship had to say and when it seemed she had said all there was to say he looked over at Rose, "how about a shake?"

"Random I get" Rose began "accepted that from the moment I set foot on this ship…but I will NOT allow you to get away with not telling me what she said." By this time Rose was right in the Doctors face and pointing a finger into his chest.

"Um…right" he started, "I just wanted to know if you wanted to discuss this over a shake" he pulled at his ear "there's a lot to go over."

Rose narrowed her eyes at him "no getting off subject or babbling" she replied and he took this as a yes and led her to the kitchen.

Once she was sitting at the table, sipping on a shake, the Doctor began to explain what had happened.

"When the two of us were shocked by that monster" he began "we were both knocked out for a couple of hours…" Rose was about to interrupt when he held up a hand to stop her.

"We were out for a couple of hours, before we woke the TARDIS" he said loudly looking at the ceiling "drugged us."

"What do you mean drugged US? If you hadn't noticed" she said gesturing between the two of them "we don't exactly match in body type."

"Actually…"

"Actually what?"

"When we were on the game station…and you became bad wolf, a part of bad wolf remained in you. It has slowly been changing you and…" he stopped, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand and agitatedly walking back and forth.

"And what?" she asked, remarkably calm.

"Let's just say you and I are more alike than you think." Rose's jaw visibly dropped.

"When I scanned you the first time I didn't notice it because I wasn't looking for it but…you have two hearts." Rose dropped the glass she was holding and ran out of the room.

The Doctor was right behind her. She ran to the bathroom and proceeded to lose her stomach contents into the basin. When she had nothing left she sat on the floor and pulled her legs up to her chest.

Tears began to pool in her eyes and the Doctor thought she was despondent about the change and sat on the floor next to her. He pulled her into his embrace "I am so sorry Rose. So sorry."


	14. Rose

**Because one of the reviews I got for the previous chapter questioned something I had in it, I decided to go ahead and release another one. Hope all questions will be answered with this one. I have 18 chapters written, and if your all good and leave me a review, I might post again tomorrow.**

**Connie**

Rose's shoulders began to shake and the Doctor pulled her in closer to himself. "I wish I could change what has happened…"

"Don't say that!" Rose said sitting back and looking at him. Tears were still falling from her eyes "don't ever say that again."

"I don't understand" he said to her smile "I thought…"

"That's just it isn't it. You always over think things don't you." He gave her a puzzled look "I don't understand."

"Doctor" she said placing a hand on his cheek "I have wanted this forever. I didn't ever want to leave you" she smiled "and now I never will."

"He returned her smile, "are you sure?" he asked.

"Is there a way to change it?" she asked in return.

"No"

"Then why ask? I'm sure, I want this" she grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach, "and this." The moment was interrupted only by the gentle hum of the TARDIS _so do I_.

"Is that what I think it is" Rose asked the Doctor and he smiled back at her "Yep" was all he said.

"Alright girl, explain the rest of the tale to me."

Both the Doctor and Rose got up as the TARDIS began her tale to them. It was a bit strange to Rose to have this voice in her head, motherly and soft.

_Before the two of you woke up from the shock Rose, I filled the control room with a gas I knew would work on the bad wolf part of you. You had yet to change and there was only one way it was going to happen. You and my Doctor were going to have to be together, really together._

_I am sorry I had to do it this way and as he has already said to me, I should have left it up to the two of you. It was just taking too long. The drug didn't really change who the two of you were, it just got rid of all the baggage you carried._

_It let the two of you explore your feelings for each other and do what the both of you secretly have wanted to do for ages. I took you to a planet that allowed you to have those two weeks alone and…I didn't want to disrupt you so I locked you out._

_The two of you found a hotel and stayed there for two weeks before I allowed you to come back in. When you did come back in, the deed had been done. I scanned you when you came in and saw the changes taking place in your body. You were already a week and a half along in the pregnancy by the time you came back._

So far none of this information was new to the Doctor, but to Rose it was all new and she was listening intently. The two of them walked the halls of the TARDIS while she relayed this to them.

_Rose. My Rose. It took you another week to wake from this dream and I hadn't planned on the two of you to not remember what had happened. When you completely forgot, I fretted over how I was going to tell you. I have been blocking the telepathic link between you and myself, along with the one between my Doctor and the twins._

"You mean you have been keeping this a secret for ten weeks?" Rose asked.

_Yes, and I'm sorry, but the link between the twins managed to overpower that of my own and the Doctor began to sense them. That is when he discovered the truth, part of it anyway. Is there any way you can forgive me?_

"You know I can. I only have one more question for you. Why was I not showing yesterday, but am today?"

_Ah well, usually it takes a year for a TimeLord to gestate _Rose's eyes bugged _but that was in a test tube under certain conditions. I did not take into account that we are not in a lab. Your pregnancy seems to be progressing quicker than I thought it would._

_You are indeed only five weeks along, but the gestation of the babies is now ten weeks. _

Both Rose and the Doctor looked at one another. Along this timeline, she was due in about six months instead of a year.

_Your progression into a TimeLord has taken a bit longer than I thought it would as well, and until I was confident of the truth, I hid your development from everyone as well. Because of my location on the rift it was easy for me to access the data banks and machined of the hub and show you only what I wanted you to see._

_I had to let the Doctor know because he finally figured out what was going to happen on his own. I was finally able to tell all. I'm really sorry I did this to you this way._

"I can forgive you" Rose said, knowing the ship was doing what she thought the both of them needed to live a happy life.

_There is just one other thing _the TARDIS interjected.

"And that would be?" the Doctor asked with trepidation.

_I took the two of you to_ _connubiality_

Rose looked confused while the Doctor just stared straight ahead "does this mean what I think it does?" he asked, rubbing his face with his hands and then through his hair.

_Yes, it does._

"What?" Rose asked "What does it mean?"

**I know leaving you here is kinda mean, but I explained a LOT in this little chapter. There are more than likely only going to be about five more chapters to this story. It has been so much fun so far.**


	15. Connubiality

The Doctor looked at her and took her hands in his. "It means we're married."

"But…" she stuttered.

"I know, but connubiality is the planet of marriage. No one who stays there is allowed to be single. We had to be married to even get a room."

_I placed them in Rose's room, in the closet. _The TARDIS interjected and the two of them began to walk over to her room.

They entered into the closet and sitting on the top shelf was a small white box. The Doctor reached up and gently took it in his hand, like it was a bomb about to go off. Rose had to smile at his antics, knowing what this meant to him.

He stopped and looked at her "Rose, the only reason I didn't like the thought of being domestic is because I knew it wouldn't last forever. Not my forever anyway."

"I know Doctor. Open it?" she asked with bright eyes. This was the last part of her most fantastic dream. She so hoped it wasn't just a dream.

"Not just a dream" he said before opening the box and reaching inside. He pulled out the most beautiful ring set Rose had ever seen.

Both the rings were unadorned, but they shimmered in a way Rose had never seen before. The smaller of the two she assumed to be hers and was proven right when the Doctor took her hand and began to place it on her finger.

When it was there it seemed to transform itself, it shone brightly for a second and then faded. When she was able to once more lay eyes on it, it was silver and covered in the most beautiful script.

She understood what it said too.

**May the ties that bind never break **

He was about to place the other on his own hand when she took it from him. She took his hand and then placed the ring on his finger. It did the same as hers, reflecting the same script, but a different message.

**May the time of life be always yours**

"Each ring says what they represent to us. You always want us to be together and I want our time together to never end."

Rose was again misty eyed. He looked at her with the softest of expressions, one that told her everything he had ever wanted to say to her.

He took her hand in his and brought it up to his lips and gently kissed it. He then kissed her forehead, her cheek, and her lips. Each time more gentle than the other. His lips were just a breath away from her own when she leaned in and deepened the kiss.

Her mind was suddenly full of brightness, of love. Images of the two of them flew through her mind and she was trying to keep her footing as the dizzying images swirled through her thoughts.

The Doctor pulled them out of the kiss and then placed his hands on both sides of her face. He slowed the images and then released his touch "you'll adjust" he whispered.

He led her back into the room and over to her bed. He gently guided her to sit and then kneeled in front of her. He was eye to eye with her now and placed his hands on her shoulders. Slowly he let them slide down her arms and then back up.

They slid across her collarbone and to the buttons of her shirt. One by one he meticulously unbuttoned them, taking his time between one and the next, exploring the flesh he was exposing with each.

Rose closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of his touch, knowing they had all the time in the world. He was determined to show her what love between TimeLords could be like. Every touch sent shocks through her body and to her core.

Finally he finished with the last button and slipped his hands under the fabric, sliding his hands up and slipping the shirt off her shoulders. He touched his lips to the exposed skin and kissed her collar bone.

He moved in the slow, methodical way from one shoulder to the next while his hands reached behind her and unclasped her bra. Rose's head lolled back, exposing her neck. He kissed his way up her shoulder and to her neck as he pulled both her shirt and her bra all the way off.

Her chest was now open for his full attention and he gave it every minute it deserved. While he sampled every inch of her flesh he sent messages to her through his mind. Images of forever drifted through her thoughts.

As his hands and lips diligently caressed her skin his mind caressed hers. Images of what he was doing were sent to her, she could see him as his tongue reached from his mouth and dipped into her navel.

Her first orgasm came and it was languid and lasting, and he had yet to take her pants off. He reached down with his hands and pulled at the button of her jeans, flicking it open. He grasped the zip and pulled ever so slowly, all the while continuing to sample her.

He splayed a hand on the small mound of her stomach and gently guided her to lie back as he grabbed both sides of her pants and pulled them down slowly. She lifted her hips just long enough to aid him in removing the articles of clothing.

As he slowly slipped the fabric from her legs he splayed his hands over her skin and ghosted them down. He took in a deep breath and sent her images of what it did to him. She could clearly see herself from his eyes, splayed before him like an angel.

For the first time in her life she was looking at herself through another's eyes. Not just anyone's eyes either, but those of her beloved Doctor. Free of all her material bindings the Doctor was now able to give the lower half of her body the attention he had lavished on the upper.

Every inch was touched and tasted. Not a dip or curve was missed as he lavished attention to her body, bringing her to orgasm again and again. When she thought she would melt from the attentions he gave he was above her.

Sometime during his attentions, he had shed his own clothes and he now hovered above her in anticipation of uniting the two parts of their bodies she so longed to join. She could feel him poised above her entrance, waiting for a sign from her to go on.

She closed her eyes and sent him an image that made her wants plain to him and he entered her just as slowly and languidly as the rest of his attentions had been. The tumult of power behind that one action made her tumble yet again over the edge of bliss.

Gently he began to move inside her, his flesh erotically scraping against her walls as he moved in and out. His lips touched her forehead, her nose, her mouth as he slowly took her, caressing her walls as he pleasured himself.

There was no hurry. No need for it. He was slow and methodical. He was languid and loving. He moved with a gentle pleasure that fulfilled a long empty heart with love, and when he came it was like a star had burst.

Their minds both filled with a light like no other, the love between the two of them making them one in body and soul. It was heaven and Earth. It was light and love. It was all they each had to give the other, and when it was done they both lay there and dwelled within each others minds.

Languidly waiting for their souls to touch, and they did.


	16. Hours Later

**Just to let you all know that I have not forgotten you. I have a sketchy connection at the time and am at the will of it. I hope you enjoy the quick post. I have about six chapters left to this one and once it is done…look for a new one I am currently working on. Enjoy!**

Hours later the two of them entered the hub, both knowing a great deal more than they did when they left. Jack looked up at them and gave them a knowing look. He could tell by the glow what they had been up to.

He had been worried about them when he had left the TARDIS, fearing for the poor Doctor and what Rose was going to do to him. Apparently he didn't need to worry, about either of them.

"Jack my boy" the Doctor said when he saw him "we need you to do another scan if you could?"

"Something wrong with my girl?"

"There is nothing wrong with MY girl" the Doctor shot back "just need to confirm a couple of things."

Jack led the way back to the medical lab and Rose lay on the table as before. He began to once again scan her womb, "nothing seems to have changed" he commented.

"Could you move it up a bit…more…more…ah, there we go. See Rose!" he said excitedly. Jack stood there frozen to the spot. His scanner was poised over the right side of her ribcage and a heart was visibly beating on the screen.

"I don't…how…" he stammered.

"Looks like that bad wolf did more than just change your life there Jack" the Doctor commented.

Rose was aglow with the knowledge that she was now really going to spend eternity with her beloved Doctor.

"Well I'll be damned" he said, putting the machine away "I. Will. Be. Damned" he repeated "how did this happen?" he asked. The Doctor explained what the TARDIS had told them and Jack sat riveted to his seat.

"So, let me get this straight" he said "it was like her original DNA was deleted and then replaced with that of a TimeLord?"

"More like washed, not deleted" the Doctor replied.

Rose sat up and fixed her hair while Jack put the machine away. "Why do I suddenly have the urge for a plate full of chips?" he asked.

"Sorry about that mate" the Doctor interjected "guess Rose is pushing her cravings onto more than just me." Jack raised an eyebrow at the two of them before they all went back into the main room of the hub.

When they got there the whole crew was in the meeting room eating chips. The three of them laughed and then sat down to eat with the rest of them.

"Have you two decided what you're going to do now?" Jack asked.

"Not a clue, we were thinking of sticking around here during the pregnancy so you can keep an eye on her" the Doctor interjected "but that's only if you'll have us. I have to admit I like this crew a great deal better than the last Torchwood" he said solemnly, remembering nearly losing Rose to another universe.

Jack didn't comment, wouldn't comment on that score. They had their problems, but nothing like before. The giant supposed to be extinct bird flying above them was proof enough of that. The Doctor looked up at the majestic animal "I've been wondering…how do you keep it from…"

"There's a field between us and it, protecting us from various, shall we say hazards" and the two of them laughed.

"Thought I detected a field when I landed" the Doctor said offhand.

"Well" Jack said slapping his hands together and getting up "back to work all, this cities got to hide something I'm sure and Rose"

"Yeah?" she asked.

"You need to go shopping, not going to fit in those clothes much longer." She sent him an evil look before getting up from the table and heading out of the room.

"Jack, that was the other thing I needed to discuss with you. Seems I was closer to the mark than I previously thought. Rose is only five weeks along, but the babies are ten weeks in growth."

"How is that possible?" Jack asked "when I did the scan they didn't look that far along."

"TimeLords never did it this way. We were put together in a lab and grown in a jar. I'm really not sure what will happen. Normally it takes a year for a child to gestate, but I suppose with the constant injection of hormones and energy from the mother, they grow faster."

Jack nodded his head and the two of them headed out of the room to find Rose. She was chatting with the girls when they found her "these two have decided to take me to the shops, that way you don't have to get too domestic" she said looking at the Doctor.

He seemed relieved and handed her his sonic screwdriver, like he was handing her his credit card. In a way he was, "take care with that."

Rose smiled at him, knowing she was going to be able to get whatever she needed with it "setting 92 I believe" she said before grabbing her purse and heading out of the hub with the girls.

The Doctor rolled his eyes "and so it starts, going to have to get her her own one of those I suppose."

"So" Jack said "have the two of you decided what you're going to do about Jackie?"


	17. Bunking Together

**Thanks for being so patient with me. I will be posting a couple of chapters to this story tonight and want to let you know that it is done with a total of 22 chapters. Enjoy!!**

The Doctor lost all color and Jack was sure the man was going to faint. He pulled the nearest chair over and instructed him to sit.

"With all that has been happening, I haven't really thought of that. Oh my god Jack, she's going to kill me. Forget a good slap, she's going to murder me" he said animatedly.

Jack began to laugh as he looked at the expression on the Doctors face. This was going to be classic, he just wished he could be there when it happened.

When Rose got back from their shopping trip laden with bags and wearing a new outfit, the Doctor was still contemplating the situation Jack had brought to his attention. She noticed the look on his face and instantly knew what he was thinking.

Of course she knew what he was thinking, he was in her mind. He kept forgetting that, she was on her way to the first shop when images of her mother murdering her husband entered her mind. Though the method was comical, the message behind it wasn't.

She took the rest of her trip out to think things over. They were going to have to do it soon; with the rate these babies were growing she was going to be huge in no time at all. Despondently she looked down at her stomach and grimaced.

It was already noticeable that she was pregnant. The two of them mulled it over in their minds what exactly they were going to do, and the idea of doing it ASAP was the one they agreed with.

The Doctor wanted to erect a force field between him and her mother to prevent any slappage and Rose was actually considering it.

Her mother wasn't known to be one of the Doctors biggest fans, and when she learned that Rose had married, become pregnant, and changed into a TimeLord since the last time she saw her, she was going to blow a lid.

Maybe they didn't need to tell her it all at once, they could just tell her she was pregnant and then cover the rest later. She looked over at the Doctor and he was nodding his head.

_You know she's going to be mad if she thought I got you pregnant without marrying you first._

_Yeah, well it's better than letting her know it all at once. _

_We have to tell her Rose, we can just leave out the TimeLord bit till later. _

"Alright" she said out loud "when" and she walked over to him and put down her purchases.

"I say the sooner the better" she said "tomorrow would be good."

The Doctor groaned, but knew she was right. The TARDIS was done recharging and there was no reason so put it off any longer. He got up from the table and took her in his arms, "you know I love you right, but your mum scares me."

Rose laughed, knowing he was probably telling the truth. She gave him a kiss, "lets go home."

He smiled down at her and took her packages, the two of them heading for the TARDIS. He had considered the TARDIS as home for more years than he wanted to consider, but he had never really thought about it.

It was more than a ship, it was a companion. It felt and thought, it was grown on his home planet, just like him. The many rooms of her halls changed with his regenerations, moved on with him and now, was the reason he was having a new family.

She was the reason Rose was pregnant with his children, she was the reason the two of them were married, and she was the reason Rose was now his equal. Well his equal in lifespan, though it was getting clear her brain capacity was expanding.

It was becoming harder and harder to hide his thinking, filtering his thoughts so she didn't know everything. The locks on his mental doors were beginning to weaken and soon they would fail. He had been used to being alone, and now he had a constant presence in his mind.

Three in fact. The twins were becoming more active, their advanced growth causing them to connect to him deeper and deeper. Their intelligence level was increasing and at this rate in another month they will have full access to his banks.

He had kept this from Rose, not wanting to concern her, or scare her, with the level of intelligence her children were going to be born with. But now that she was a TimeLord, she was going to start unconsciously accessing his libraries as well.

She will begin to know just as much as him, she will be able to read at light speed and remember everything. She was going to be able to access his feelings at all times, invading the silence he had begun to accept.

His mind was slowly filling with their thoughts as well. Rose did not know how to stop the steady flow of thought streaming his way. He could feel everything, he knows she is scared out of her mind.

He also knows she's not sure she wants all this. Oh, she loves him, more than he thought, but she is scared. All this is so new to her, she's having a hard time processing it all. He can feel other things as well.

With the connection between himself and her and the babies, his mind is filled with sensations. The beat of her hearts and the sensation of floating, the fluttering in her stomach she doesn't quite know how to identify.

He also feels the hormones, the cravings, and the…

Suddenly he is walking a bit faster towards the ship, Rose knowing what the problem is and grabbing the bags from him. She watched as he quickly opened the door and ran in. When she finally managed to get to the bathroom he was down to dry heaves.

"I'm alright" he said "it'll pass."

She felt so guilty, "don't" he said to her "don't feel guilty; your body's the one doing all the work. I promise. This will pass." She nodded her head while a tear made its way down her cheek.

He brushed his teeth and rinsed out his mouth. "Come on, lets get these purchases put away and then get to" he swallows hard "your mother's house."

Rose smiled at him, even though she knew he was hiding something. She nodded her head in agreement and led the way to her room. When she got there, it was locked. She looked up at the ceiling, "why can't I get into my room?"

_Go three doors down _was the response she got from the ship. With a skeptical look she did what the TARDIS wanted and went three doors down. She was not the only one to be surprised when she entered the room.

Both she and the Doctor were surprised to see that the room looked like a hybrid of both their rooms. The ship had moved their furniture into the room. His bookshelves and bed, though he rarely used it, her nightstands and both their chairs.

She moved through the room and into the door opposite. In front of her was the intricate system of racks, drawers, and shelves of the wardrobe. On the right hand side was several brown and blue pinstriped suites, dress shirts, and ties.

On the left were empty hangars, waiting for the clothes she had just bought, along with a slew of other clothes she had never seen, but were clearly maternity wear. She knew it would be futile to ask why the ship had maternity clothes, so she grabbed some hangars and took them into the room.

"Looks like we'll be bunking together" he said when she came back into the room.


	18. Telling Mom

Rose smiled over at him and nodded her head. She remained silent as she grabbed the first of the bags and began to hang them up. He sat there and watched her as she emptied the bags and put the clothes away.

Her mind was abuzz with thoughts, trying to figure out how she wanted to feel about all of this. She was also becoming aware of the connection between the two of them. He could see her thoughts and suddenly felt the guilt of holding back.

"I can't give them to you all at once."

"Why?" she asked.

"It would overwhelm you. There are over 900 years of memories, experiences, and knowledge. Your pregnant, it wouldn't be good for you, or the babies." She nodded her head.

She sat down on the bed next to him, "I know you don't want to stress me out, but you're not letting me in at all." She looked up at him, "If this is going to move to the next step, and it must, you have to let me in."

He cast his eyes down from her "I know, just give me some time."

"Better not take too much time" she said placing her hand on her stomach "these guys aren't going to wait." He nodded his head and looked up at her then smiled.

"We need to go to your mothers don't we?" She knew he was avoiding now. He wouldn't willing agree to go see her mother if his life depended on it. Now they had some interesting news to tell her and he was reminding her they needed to go.

Throwing her hands up, she got up from the bed and headed to the control room. He watched her leave and once she was out of the room he placed his head in his hands. He just did not know how he was going to do this. How was he going to do this?

Taking a deep breath he stood up and headed to the control room. Rose was sitting on the captain's chair waiting for him. She looked fantastic in the loose fitting green shirt and jeans.

He really hoped Jackie didn't notice the bump under that shirt.

"You and me both" Rose said with a smile "it would ruin the surprise." He smiled back up at her, knowing he was forgiven. He walked over to her and gave her a hug and kiss. He then did something he never did before.

He reached under the seat and pulled out a seatbelt and locked her in. She didn't even know he had a seatbelt on the chair.

"Just to be safe" he said before running around the console, pushing buttons, pulling levers, and banging on it with his rubber mallet. The ship did a slight shutter and then it stopped. It was, without a doubt, one of the smoothest rides she had ever had in the TARDIS.

_Thanks girl_

_You're welcome_

Rose smiled and took off the seatbelt. The Doctor was at her side in an instant.

"You know, if you keep acting like this, she'll know something is up." He gave her one last lingering kiss before backing up and taking on his usual 'don't care' facial expression.

"That's better" she said with a smile and the two of them exited the ship and headed to her mothers apartment.

They barely knocked on the door when it was flung open and Jackie rushed out and hugged Rose. What took them both by surprise was when Jackie hugged him. He stood there shocked for a couple minutes.

"Are ya just gonna stand there? Close the door." The Doctor pulled out of his trance and closed the door, making his way into the apartment. He was not looking forward to this visit, but it was something that had to be done.

He followed Rose into the living room and began his usual walk around, there was always something for him to inspect, something new to the apartment he could study. This time it was a new TV. He took out his screwdriver and pointed it at the TV, turning it on.

Seeing the limited amount of news and shows he got up and moved towards the set, "don't you dare mess with my telly. The last time you did that I could never find my shows" Jackie yelled from the kitchen, stopping the Doctor in his tracks.

He sighed and sat back down on the couch. Looking into the kitchen he saw Jackie and Rose talking while Jackie made tea. His nerves were going to be shot by the time they were done; he knew it to be true.

Rose looked his way and gave him a smile, suddenly he had the urge to eat one of those vile things again and tried hard to suppress the urge to be sick. He saw the pleading look in her face and grimaced.

"I'm going to run to the shop and get something real quick, need anything Jackie?" He really only asked to be polite for Rose, but when Jackie handed him a list he had to suppress a groan. This was so domestic; he couldn't wait to get back to his ship and traveling.

But that wasn't going to happen any time soon, the doctor realized. They had already decided that staying with Jack at the hub was going to be for the best.

If his luck were a bit better, he would be confident they would be able to travel, but everywhere they went there was some life or death situation that involved them running for their lives. How was he going to keep her safe and protected from danger?

He had to admit that the hub was going to be the only safe place. Though it was, truthfully, the last place he wanted to be. He had to admit that it was the safest place for Rose, and their unborn children.

He got to the store and entered the produce section, making his way to the vile fruit he realized he didn't even know if they were ripe. There was one time, about five hundred years ago, that he did actually try a pear.

When he bit into it, the texture of it was just…to him it was like trying to eat sandpaper. The skin looked smooth enough, but to his sensitive tongue, it was rough and set off sensors on his tongue he never wanted to feel again.

When he got past the skin, the innards were nothing like he had felt before. The texture wasn't much different from the skin and he couldn't even finish one bite. He ended up spitting it up and vowing never to eat the fruit again.

Now that he thought about it though, it was the texture of the fruit that he deplored, not the taste. He really couldn't' even remember the taste. Picking one up he began to inspect it. The green surface feeling similar to what he remembered.

He placed a few in a bag, hoping they were ripe and then gathered the rest of the items on the list. It took him a bit of time to find the money he had stashed in a pocket and then paid for the purchases.

When he got back to the apartment Jackie and Rose were sitting at the table drinking tea. He had a hard time not going over to Rose and giving her a kiss, though he did caress her in her mind, telling her he was there.

"So" Jackie said from her seat, looking back and forth between the two of them "when were you going to tell me about it?"


	19. Information

"About what Jackie?" the Doctor tried to sound innocent.

"Do you think I'm blind, I saw the rings. You've gone off and got married, you promised you'd protect her, not take her off and get married" she began to rant.

"How long have you two been together like this, couldn't be too long, Rose looks the same age" she commented scrutinizing her daughter, then her eyes grew large and the Doctor prepared to run.

"Long enough I guess eh! You're pregnant! I knew if I let you go with that man he would end up breakin your heart…or this!"

Jackie yelled at them for almost a half an hour, citing the difference in age, the fact that he was an alien…on and on it went until finally Rose could take no more.

"Mum!" she yelled, temporarily shutting her mother up "we only got married a month and half ago" Rose knew telling her mother the truth would send her into another rant so before she could she went on.

"We lost track of time, you know how it is out there, and I've explained it to you."

"How far along are you then?" Jackie asked, knowing full well she couldn't change what had happened.

"Five weeks" the Doctor supplied quietly.

"You've known about it for this long and you didn't tell me?! Though I don't know why I'm at all surprised…" They could tell she was livid by this time and getting dangerously close to smacking distance from him.

He backed off a bit, giving the ranting mom a bit more room. "Oh no you don't DOCTOR! How dare you do this to my Rose. She's only 21, she's still so young…" and she sat down at the table and began to cry.

"Mum, we only found out about the babies a few days ago. We went to go see a friend and I got an exam done. We didn't want to keep it from you (_Liar_, she heard in her head), she looked up at the doctor and raised her eyebrows.

"Sorry" he said out loud.

Jackie thought that was directed at her and looked at the two of them "guess I don't have a choice…" she stopped suddenly "did you say babies…as in more than one?"

Rose nodded her head "twins" was all she said in response, but with a slight smile playing across her face. This time there was a slap and the Doctor was holding his cheek and whining "Owww" into the room.

"Mum!" Rose yelled

"Sorry dear, couldn't help m'self" she said before heading for her room mumbling about having to use the toilet.

"Well" the Doctor said "that went well" and he kneeled in front of Rose, who had tears streaming down her face.

Deciding he really didn't care, he pulled her in for a hug and rubbed gently on her back in circular motions. "You alright?" he asked gently, sitting back and looking at her. She nodded her head while he reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief.

"Don't worry, it'll be alright" he placed his hand under her chin and lifted her face up "really it will" and he kissed her gently. He looked in her eye's "I love you."

"I love you too" and she wrapped her arms around him, comforted by his presence. They stayed that way for a few minutes before being interrupted by Jackie "alright, I give up. What's done is done I guess. Now what are you gonna do?"

The Doctor took a seat at the table next to Rose and held her hand while Jackie began to put the groceries away. When she got to the pears she looked up "suppose these are yours" and she placed them on the table.

Rose reached for one and took a bite, "Mmmm…these are good" she said through a mouthful. The Doctor grimaced at her for a moment, and then focused on the answer to Jackie's question.

The two of them explained all they thought Jackie needed to know about in regards to their marriage and everything that had gone on since then. They told her about staying with Jack, so Rose could be monitored and how the pregnancy was going to go a bit shorter than a regular one.

They left out the bit about the electricity monster, being under the control of a drug, and Rose now being a TimeLord. They decided it really would be a bit much for her mother to take in at the moment.

"Right" Jackie said, still a bit astonished about all that had happened. She could see Rose seemed to be happy, there was also something different about her, something new she couldn't quite put her hands on.

She supposed with all that had happened she aught to look a bit different, but suspected there was more they weren't telling her. No matter, she would find out eventually. She knew her daughter.

The Doctor spent his day puttering around the house while Rose and her mother talked about the babies and what kind of pregnancy she was having. He actually spent a great deal of that time talking to the twins, the walls of him mind almost completely broken by now.

Rose looked over at him every now and then, uncontrollably listening to the conversation and having to ask her mother to repeat herself more than once. Luckily Jackie thought it was just another part of carrying.

Ironically when Jackie brought up the subject of morning sickness the Doctor was rushing to the toilet once more. Jackie looked from his retreating back over to Rose, who was getting up from her seat to help him.

"Is he sick?" she asked Rose following her.

"Kinda" she replied "he gets the sick not me" and she pushed herself into the bathroom locking her mother out.

"I really don't know how much more of this I can take" the Doctor commented, sitting on the floor. Rose lowered herself down to him and wrapper him in her arms "I've never been sick this much in my entire 903 years."

"I'm sorry Doctor" Rose said.

The Doctor smiled over at her "no problems…" was as far as he got before he was once more leaning over the commode.

Twenty minutes later they emerged from the bathroom, the Doctor headed to the living room once more and laid down on the couch while Rose sat back at the table.

"So how long's this going to go on" Jackie asked, placing a teabag in a cup and filling it with water.

"Don't know, it's new even to him" Rose said.

Jackie placed a drop of peppermint oil in the tea and headed out to the living room. She turned before she got out of the room "he's not allergic is he?" and she held up the cup. Rose shook her head and the two of them headed to the living room.

She handed the mug to the Doctor and took a seat in the chair, he looked at it skeptically.

"I didn' poison it" and she shrugged her shoulders and looked at the floor "used to help me with my sickness when I had her" she finished, nodding her head towards Rose.

The Doctor was surprised at this act of kindness, but remembering all the other times she treated almost like a son, he took a sip. Instantly he began to feel better and gave her one of his wide smiles "Tea!" he said "that's all I needed, just a cup a tea."

Jackie smiled, remembering the last time he said that. Back then she didn't like the thought of her daughter runnin off with him, but if Rose was happy, then she was going to have to be happy for her.


	20. Chameleon Circuits and broken dams

**Great Valentines day this year, my husband was so kind as to get me a talking TARDIS coin bank and a sonic screwdriver! I love him. Here is the next installment for you guys. Only two more chapters after this and then it is done. Need to wrap up two more stories and then I will publish the new one I have been working on. **

The rest of the day seemed to go by with little interruption, which was a bit odd for them. They usually had something go wrong. An alien ship would show up or some other thing, but the day ended much the way it began, calm.

Jackie bid them farewell and the two headed back to the ship. Knowing the ship would take it easy, the Doctor didn't bother making Rose put on the seatbelt, but he still kept an eye on her.

When they arrived back at the hub, Jack was waiting for them. "Was wondering when the two of you were going to show up, have something for you" and he headed to his office, the two of them close behind.

"Wanted you to be the first to see it" he said. He went up to his desk and pulled the cover that was on his desk off. On it was this strange looking contraption. The Doctor's eyes practically bugged "where'd you find it?"

"Confiscated it from an alien this morning right after you left" was the reply. The Doctor went up to the object and smiled while pulling out his sonic screwdriver. A couple of blips from the screwdriver and the object began to hum.

"What is it Doctor?" Rose asked.

He beamed once again and picked it up, the machine humming even louder, "it's a chameleon circuit" he answered. Rose looked at him a bit confused.

"A what?"

"That's why the TARDIS is shaped like a 1950's London police box. When I was there, oh so long ago, it broke and she got stuck like that. See, the TARDIS used to be able to change the way it looked to blend into wherever we landed."

"Oh, I always thought you just liked police boxes" she said with a smirk. He raised an eyebrow at her and then headed to his ship, Jack not far behind, a couple of kids with a new toy.

Rose watched them leave and then followed them, deciding a nap sounded good. It had been a long day and she was a little tired. She thought her want for sleep would change now that she was a TimeLord, but they didn't.

_It's because your pregnant Rose _the Doctor interjected into her mind.

_Oh _was all she said back before clearing her mind as much as she could and heading to the bedroom.

_No Jack, put it over there…hand me the screwdriver…what…no…stop thinking that way and help me. You know exactly how it happened…yes I do have those 'urges' as well, I just don't show them._

Rose was really trying to get to sleep, but the one sided conversation going on in her head wasn't helping.

_I'm trying to sleep _she yelled at him through her thoughts.

The Doctor was laying under the console answering Jacks latest question when he yelped and banged his head. Jack tried not to laugh.

_Alright! Sorry! Not used to having someone else in there. Gees_

Jack looked on as the Doctor looked into the distance for a moment and then began to work on his ship again. He was going to have to show Rose how to tame the connection between them.

Instead of going to sleep, Rose ended up thinking instead. Knowing the Doctor wasn't thinking in on her she began to wonder about how their life was going to be from now on. How was he really going to take to being domestic?

Even though the Doctor had assured her that everything was going to be fine, she couldn't help but think what would happen if something happened while she was pregnant. Would the babies be alright?

She decided it was for the best that they stay at torchwood for her pregnancy, but she was so used to an exciting life, she couldn't imagine staying in one place for six months. And what were they going to do when the babies were born.

They couldn't stay at torchwood forever, they had to get back out there and beat the bad guys, save worlds, find new planets. She needed that now, the constant flow her life has become. It was more now though; she could now understand why he did it, what drove him.

She can feel the turn of the earth, the movement of time and the fixed points. She can see where they have been and see them for what they really were. They were always destined for this, all her life preparing for him to show up in the basement of that shop.

Her calm life had been the calm before the storm, his storm, which was now hers as well. There were other things. She could now feel what he went through, what it was like in the war that destroyed his life, his people.

Rose began to shake with the thoughts, feelings, and knowledge that now coursed through her body, unable to stop it as it took her over. The floodgates had opened and she was drowning in thought.

The Doctor was tightening a bolt on the circuit when Rose's distressed voice broke through his thoughts. He was thinking of the same thing he usually did when in solitude. He had sent Jack away after ten minutes of questioning.

Realizing just what was happening he began to run "Rose!" he yelled.

She was sitting on the bed crying uncontrollably when he got into the room and he rushed up to her. She looked up at him and he knew she could see everything now.

"You never said…" she cried "so much pain…"

He came up to her and enveloped her in his arms, her head suddenly filled with golden light and the hole of pain disappeared and filled with it. She looked up at him "that's you Rose, that's what it feels like to be with you."

"But before, why were you thinking of all that?" she asked, sadness present in her eyes, the same sadness he often saw in his own.

"It was a long time ago and I…" he took in a deep breath "I don't know why I was thinking of that. I suppose with everything that's gone on lately, I was reminded of what I lost."

Rose pulled him in closer, trying to erase the pain from his heart, she knew she wouldn't be able to erase it completely, but maybe she could lessen it.


	21. Jackie Knows

**Hate to say it guys, but only one more chapter after this one. It was a fun trip and I'm working on another one…a crossover with one of my other favorite shows. I'm pretty sure you can guess by my other stories. Ta.**

**Connie**

The Doctor ended up laying down with her, comforting her when she whimpered in her sleep. He was no longer able to protect her from himself, they were fully connected now and there was no turning back.

The gentle hum of her mind in the back of her own was also a comfort, something he hadn't had in years, and for the second time he fell asleep holding her.

Much to the surprise of both of them, life was not as boring as they thought it would be at torchwood. Oftentimes the Doctor went out to help Jack control situations in Cardiff, and if something was detected elsewhere in the world the Doctor and Rose would transport Jack and his team in the TARDIS.

Rose would stay behind and wait, the presence of his mind in hers a constant reminder he was alright, and if they ever did get into a scrape, she was now able to fly the TARDIS in and rescue them.

Only one time was there a major problem. Jack and the Doctor got themselves stuck in a sewer line that the TARDIS could not fit into and they ended up having to find their own way out. Just in time, as usual, they managed to escape. Of course, not before Jack died.

They had to swim their way out and the Doctor had the lung capacity for it, but Jack did not, he drowned. The Doctor came out of the sewer line, pulling Jack behind him. He carried him into the TARDIS and just as they got inside, he came back to life.

"Exciting trip?" Rose asked, pulling him into a hug, not caring if she got wet.

Rose was finding it harder and harder to get around, her stomach increasing greatly with each month. Jackie moved into the TARDIS in Rose's fifth month "only til she has the babies" was her stern announcement "not going to have these babies born without me."

Though the thought of having Jackie in the TARDIS full time was distressing, it was also comforting to know Rose had someone there all the time. Unfortunately it took little time of having Jackie there full time for her to realize Rose was more different than she originally thought.

They couldn't hide Rose's condition from Jackie because the babies were being scanned every week to monitor their growth. The first time Jackie was enthralled with the babies and Jack kept the monitor centered on them, but the second time Jackie saw it.

She looked from the monitor to Rose and then up at the Doctor, her eyes wide with shock.

"Jackie" the Doctor began, she looked up at him.

"I don't understand…how?"

Rose placed her hand on her mothers "mum" she stopped for a second "I don't know how to explain this…you see" she began.

Rose proceeded to explain to her mother the events that happened on the satellite station. How when she left them on that street to save the Doctor, the space vortex was swirling in her mind and she was becoming the bad wolf.

"He saved me" she said "when we came back that Christmas, he had just saved me. That's why his regeneration went wrong, because he took the time vortex out of me and into himself, then back to the TARDIS."

Jackie looked at both of them as Rose talked on "before we got married and I became pregnant, we ran into a…thing…we were alright" she said quickly "but knocked out for a little while. The TARDIS took us to a planet and the next thing we knew we were married and I was pregnant."

"You mean you didn't want this?" Jackie asked.

"Oh mum" Rose sighed, "I wanted this so much…and so does he. We just didn't know until then how much."

Jackie nodded her head, "I just need some time to think" and she walked to her room. Her little girl was no longer her little girl. She was someone else completely, she was like him now. And the children she had in her were the same.

Somehow she had always thought they might just be a little human, but that wasn't so. She sat on the chair in her room and thought. The words she spoke to Rose that day they left after Christmas ringed in her head. She had no idea just how right she was.

Someday her Rose would come back a different person, but would she still be her little girl? The answer had to be yes, she had to keep a little of what she was.

It took Jackie some time, but she managed to accept what had happened. She was quiet for a while when she was around them, not her usual self. She couldn't really blame the Doctor for what had happened. It was Rose who broke open the TARDIS.

It was Jackie who helped her to do it, saying that if it was important to Rose, it was important to her. The Doctor had sent her away to save her, but Jackie had helped to send her back.

Jackie decided right then that she would support her daughter in any way she could, making sure to support her as best she could, but there were going to have to be some changes while she was present in the TARDIS.


	22. Twins

**Alright guys, last chapter. Hope you enjoyed the story. It was my first Doctor Who fic and didn't turn out as well as I would have liked, but I'm sure the next on will be better. I was thinking of naming one called "Risks and Rewards". If you want an inkling on what it may be like, just check out my CSI one named the same. It should give you a good idea.**

The Doctor stopped going out on the more dangerous trips, opting to allow Jack to take care of it or staying in the TARDIS and making a note to come back after.

He must have kept to his word too because on several occasions Jack came back to tell him about the adventures him and the future Doctor were having. The Doctor only letting him tell him about what Jack thought was essential for the trip back.

Soon Rose's sixth month came and the hub was abuzz with activity for the arrival of the twins. Rose had been bedridden for the last three weeks and was getting tired of being as big as a house. Jack and his crew began to prepare while the Doctor spouted out orders.

The medical bay in the TARDIS was fully outfitted with everything they thought might be needed along with other things, just in case. Rose knew she was going to have to deliver the babies with no pain medication, but the Doctor taught her some tricks about controlling pain.

When the day finally arrived, they were ready. To everyone's surprise the birth was almost painless for Rose and there were no complications. The twins arrived in the world healthy and strong.

Unlike most mothers, Rose didn't have to guess what her babies needed, she knew. Jackie was there for her through it all; finally deciding it wasn't such a bad thing to know she wouldn't have to worry about her daughter.

Jackie stayed with them for a month after the babies were born and helped Rose in her new role of mother and her own as grandmother.

"They're beautiful Rose" she said when she was leaving "make sure you bring them round for me to see often. I know I can't ask you to stop your lives, but please?"

Rose nodded her head and kissed her mother on the cheek "you know I will."

"And you Doctor" Jackie said turning to him "I want your promise the next time I see these guys it will be before their first birthday" she said sternly.

"I will Jackie."

"I'm not sayin it has to be every day, or even every week, but often enough I can't see the growth in them" she finished.

"I promise" he said, and to her surprise, he hugged her.

She gave him an odd look before leaning down and kissing the baby in his arms "goodbye little Jenny" she hugged Rose again and then leaned down and kissed the baby in her arms, "goodbye little John. Just had to name im that didn' you?"

They both smiled at her before escorting her to the door. Soon it was just the four of them in the TARDIS, living out the ultimate adventure. Life.

The End


	23. Authors Note

Authors Note:

I hate to inform all my good readers of this, but the hard drive in my computer shat itself and therefore I will have to take some time in order to get the chapters I had written re-written. I have all of next week to do so and hope to have something posted by mid week. Once again I am really sorry I have to do this to you and will try my best to make up for it with some extra postings.

Connie


End file.
